


【求RP点梗活动】1今夜你与谁同床而眠（有点标题党）

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: CP：二梅//艾洛斯风格：小温馨结局：HE关键词：初恋，同床而眠字数：1877





	【求RP点梗活动】1今夜你与谁同床而眠（有点标题党）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ramonahiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ramonahiddleston).

第一纪元，545年，夜。【我真的能在F.A.545写出HE的故事么(ಥ _ ಥ)】

西风呼啸着，吹散了久久淤结在贝尔兰东海岸线上空的黑云。伊熙尔皎洁的光辉悄然落下，落在地平线附近的海面上，泛起粼粼的淡蓝水茫。

当然，这一切都比不过今夜依旧高悬在天际的那颗璀璨银星。瑟丹爷爷的水手们都在高呼他的名——埃亚兰迪尔——我敬爱的父亲。

连年的战争令大人们四处奔波、兵器折损、战服破旧、粮食匮乏、面容疲惫。七年前的弑亲仇人、我血缘上曾堂祖父（我或许曾有一个非常庞大的家族）、名义和实质上的养父已经尽全力给予我和哥哥最好的一切了，但还是远不如在西瑞安的时候。

这时，哥哥总会说，我们得当两个知足的小精灵，这样才不会被丢掉。我也会笑着反驳他，养父疼我们还来不及，怎么会丢下我们不管呢。

你不要以为我神经大条到忘了七年前的事，但是永远活在仇恨中追逐发下的毒誓什么的，我埃尔洛斯才不干呢！永恒，对我完全没有吸引力。

啊，说索隆多，索隆多就到……额……来的并不是鹰王，是我们的养父。他用他被血和火淬炼过的金雨般的嗓音催促着我们起床，他拿来了前两天他刚刚修补好的、我们最干净整洁的一套便服，给我们换上。他神情之严肃、催促之紧迫——要不是这套衣服——我差点就以为是敌人半夜突袭，我们得赶紧撤了。是的，这种事情偶尔会发生那么几次。

————我是努力小温馨的分隔线————

养父替我换衣服的时候【螺丝真的已经13岁了，真的！】，总会让我想起母亲，想起她温暖的手心，想起她乌黑的卷发，想起她如阿纳一般味道。此刻，一双宽厚、布满薄茧和伤痕的手正牵着我向海边走去。波涛声中夹杂了一些陌生的语言，港口边停满了好似汶基洛特的大船，费诺灯在船舱内忽明忽暗地闪烁着。

“Atar。”我轻轻叫了一声养父。自从第一次叫了“梅格洛尔殿下”、“梅格洛尔大人”、“长辈”、“养父”都感觉很奇怪后，就一直这么喊他了。

“什么事，ros？”他拂去贴在我脸上的碎发，又伸手掖好了因为我翻了个身而漏风的被子。养父说今年的冬天可真冷，冷得就像他们当时还在辛姆凛时候。虽然我至今没搞清楚，那个冷得出奇的鬼地方在哪儿。我怕冷，但是养父的体温平时总会偏高一些，所以天冷的时候最喜欢跟他一起睡了。几年以前，梅斯罗斯殿下也曾掀开过养父的门帘，说天冷想要抱团一起睡，被养父一脚踹了出去，并丢了一句“多大的人了还像个小孩似的”。恩，所以当小孩子就是好。对了，刚才看到的那位金发将军……他看着梅斯罗斯殿下他们的眼神，就像是养父在看着我和埃尔隆德……他们带着披肩带甲……要开战了吗？

“你明天会跟着那个金灿灿的叔叔去打仗吗？”话一出口，养父忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“Atar怎么还笑呢，你拿剑的样子好可怕，我才不要你去打仗。”或许神会允许小精灵任性几次的吧。一向擅长文法的养父，竟想不出该怎么回答我的问题呢！

“不会。”过了一会儿他说道，“明天我带你们去找瑟丹爷爷和你们的堂祖伯。我和你们的梅斯罗斯殿下得去东边取个东西，过段时间就回来接你们……还有以后要是再见面，你可不能叫‘金灿灿的叔叔’了哦。你们可以直接喊他‘费纳芬殿下’，按辈分的话……或许可以喊太祖叔？”

“嘻嘻……太祖叔是什么？”我随口问了一句。

“唔……就是你爸爸的妈妈的爸爸的爸爸的弟弟。”养父很认真地回答。

“看来我真的有个很庞大的家族呢。”我心中忽然被恶作剧的冲动填满，偷偷伸手在养父腰间捏了一把。是的，我们最伟大的歌手怕痒，我和哥哥在这方面有足够的力量压制住总是在日常教育上苛刻无比的养父。

“埃尔洛斯，再闹就把你丢回去。”养父一把抓住了我胡闹的双手毫无震慑力地威胁道。

“那您可以不把我们送走吗？”我努力挣了挣，发现有些徒劳。

“跟着我们太危险了。”养父灰色的眸子上落下了一层浓重地阴影。

“我不怕那个诅咒。”我感觉他的手抓得松了些。

“不，没有商量的余地。Ros，我爱你们，我的孩子，请允许养父任性一次。”

“您一直很任性呢，Atar……”虽然我理应恨，可是这样未免活得太累了。Ada、Nana会同意的吧，我喜欢同梅格洛尔殿下在一起的时光。希望阿瑞恩姐姐睡过了头，这样天就永远都不会亮了……

可是，天还是亮了。太阳姐姐依旧这么勤奋呢。阿瑞恩姐姐，初恋会不会也同这样一般，不愿意分别，不愿意等待，温暖如同冬日的艳阳。也像个孩子一样，永远不知道满足呢？反正一切都是有盼头的，未来……未来还很遥远呢！

“等打败了坏人要来接我和哥哥哦！”我努力伸出手，希望能够着养父的肩。

他蹲下，在我额前落下一个温柔的吻，轻声说：“一定，一定，我亲爱的孩子。”

【这个是小温馨吧，HE吧，我很努力HE了，真的很努力了！至少未来还是可以期盼的……对吧，我相信领主的“it was told”是真的发生的，他才这么告诉洛斯的，看我真诚的眼神(ಥ _ ಥ)】


End file.
